Pleasure and Pain
by Lieutenant Caine
Summary: PWP.


**Pleasure and Pain**

A/N Indulge me with this one, dear readers. There is absolutely no plot to this at all. Just a heated one shot that begged to be released. Cal my sweet, Lawdog and Speed, this one is especially for you.

Calleigh awoke to the sensation of stiffness and pain, delicious bone-deep pain all the way to her toes. She stretched and winced then turned her head to gaze at the still slumbering redhead lying beside her.

"Mmmmmm, Horatio you used me wickedly last night." She murmured with a satisfied smile playing over her lips. Memories of the night before sent a shiver of pleasure over her skin and she ran her hands over her aching body. Pleasure and pain…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Horatio's lovemaking was always passionate but controlled, strength tempered with care and tenderness. But Calleigh had seen the almost animal need smouldering just below the surface in those gorgeous blue eyes of his during the day at work and had decided to deliberately to push him beyond the limits of his princely self discipline.

To that end, Calleigh clocked out a full hour and a half early that evening and headed straight home to prepare for a night of passion. Her first action was to take a dose of ibuprofen before he ever arrived home. She knew the intensity of her lover when his control was lowered and she licked her lips in anticipation. His touch would bruise her she knew, but the pleasure would more than outweigh the pain of his primal possesion of her.

Calleigh dressed in the most provocative and revealing negligee she had; black lace with ribbons that held the barely there piece of material together on her lucious body. She brushed and curled her hair until it floated in a rippling, shimmering cloud around her shoulders. She knew her long hair was his weakness. Her lips were glistening and soft with just a hint of strawberry flavor to tease him. Soft, Egyptian cotton sheets covered the bed. Delicate pink rose petals made a thick carpet over the floor. Jasmine scented candles flickered and danced, casting intimate shadows over the walls and ceiling of their bedroom. As hungry as he was, Calleigh knew Horatio would not be able to resist the alluring scene she had created for him. Casting a final glance at her handiwork, Calleigh lay down on the bed and awaited her lover's arrival. She didn't have long to wait.

The moment Horatio's eyes fell on Calleigh, the cloak of perfect control and self discipline dropped from his shoulders and he groaned from deep in his chest.

"Oh my god, Calleigh…" he breathed raggedly.

His eyes raked over her body, drinking in every scintilating detail.

"Hello, Handsome…" she purred and raised her arms above her head, stretching in feline fashion and deliberately arching her back to make the soft swell of her breasts more prominent. "See anything you like?"

"Only everything…" he growled low in his throat.

Swiftly then he shrugged out of his jacket and threw it to the floor. He fumbled hastily with his shirt buttons, jerking the garment open with reckless disregard for the strain he put on the expensive material. The shirt joined the jacket in a tumbled heap at his feet. His trembling hands ripped the belt from the belt loops and tossed it aside. He tore his zipper open and shoved his pants down his legs, almost moaning in his eagerness. As his clothes fell from his body, so did the veneer of civility.

Calleigh watched the transformation of her lover from tender gentleman to primitive savage, and anticipation zipped through her veins. The sight was deeply arousing and liquid heat pooled between her legs.

"Calleigh," he said hoarsly, as he crawled up onto the bed and above her body… "Calleigh you make me want to do things…" His eyes glittered with hunger and Calleigh sucked in a deep breath before responding.

"I'm all yours, lover. Do what you wish."

Calleigh's teasing words stripped away the last remants of Horatio's control and he surrendered to the animal need clawing at his mind.

He grabbed Calleigh's wrists and pinned them to the pillow beside her head. Then he bent his head and ravaged her lips with a brutal kiss, spearing in deeply with his tongue. Only when she began to struggle for air did he rip his mouth from hers. He glared down at her. The rapidly throbbing pulse in her neck drew his attention and he began nipping sharply with his teeth, leaving tiny marks of possession against her creamy soft skin. Hunger drove him past the threshhold of gentleness and he devoured her with his lips and tongue.

Calleigh fanned the flames of his desire with her urgent response to his fierce passion. She thrust her body upward against his, pressing herself into his arousal and jolting a groan from his lips.

Again his mouth left marks against her skin as he kissed and mouthed and nipped his way down over her shoulders and over her throat and lower toward her breasts. The soft lace covering her body prompted a frustrated rumble from his chest and he pulled away from her long enough to growl, "The lace has to go, Calleigh…I want your body naked." He lowered his head once more and took the flimsy lace between his teeth and jerked sharply. The sound of tearing material sent Calleigh's pulse skyrocketing. Oh he was hungry and was about to feast…on her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, Horatio cuddled Calleigh close to his chest, stroking his hands tenderly over her limp body. His passion was spent and she had paid the price, willingly he knew, but guilt still hovered at the edges of his mind. She would be sore before morning and there was more than one garish bruise that marred her satiny skin.

"Calleigh, Sweetheart are you…"

His query was halted by Calleigh's finger pressed firmly across his lips. She raised her head from his shoulder and looked down into his eyes.

"I am fine, Handsome…better than fine, in fact." She kissed him lightly and smoothed his hair away from his forehead. "No worries. And besides, I started this, remember?"

"Do I remember?" He chuckled. "Only you could strip me to my baser desires and willingly submit to the consequences of tempting me."

"Mmmmm…I may need some TLC later. Think you could help me with that?"

"I think that could be arranged," he said softly and drew her down for a tender kiss, "but for now, we both need to rest."

"You'll get no argument from me on that, Handsome," she sighed.

Calleigh snuggled closer to his bare chest and closed her eyes. Horatio wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace and settled more comfortably against the pillows.

"Rest, Sweetheart. Rest."

After the extreme exertion of their lovemaking, both were asleep in moments.

The next morning…

_Calleigh awoke to the sensation of stiffness and pain, delicious bone-deep pain all the way to her toes. She stretched and winced then turned her head to gaze at the still slumbering redhead lying beside her. _

"_Mmmmmm, Horatio you used me wickedly last night." She murmured with a satisfied smile playing over her lips. Memories of the night before sent a shiver of pleasure over her skin and she ran her hands over her aching body. Pleasure and pain…_


End file.
